


Back on Air

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie and Eddie fool around in the janitors closet of the soundstage of a talk show Richie is a guest on.An excerpt from this work:Eddie loved watching Richie work. He always had. He’d always gone to watch Richie preform his standup while they were dating, and he’d always gone to watch Richie goof around on SNL while they were engaged, and now that they were married, he always watched Richie from the sidelines while he acted in movies and tv shows.Now, he got to stand in the wings as he watched Richie talk to Ellen, laughing the way he did when he clapped his hands together and stomped his feet. He was so fucking cute Eddie could hardly stand it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 222





	Back on Air

Eddie loved watching Richie work. He always had. He’d always gone to watch Richie preform his standup while they were dating, and he’d always gone to watch Richie goof around on SNL while they were engaged, and now that they were married, he always watched Richie from the sidelines while he acted in movies and tv shows. 

Now, he got to stand in the wings as he watched Richie talk to Ellen, laughing the way he did when he clapped his hands together and stomped his feet. He was so fucking cute Eddie could hardly stand it. 

Richie was promoting his new movie, some adaptation of an obscure Batman comic storyline, and Richie was playing the Joker. He was adorably excited for it, constantly posing for pictures with fans while laughing like a madman. He’d practiced his Joker laugh for months, accepting critiques from just about anyone and everyone while he did. 

Eddie watched from the little monitor as Ellen spoke to Richie, asking him all sorts of questions about his life and his movie, occasionally asking questions about Eddie himself. Richie smiled and nodded and laughed and told amazing stories, making everyone in the audience dissolve into fits of laughter. 

Richie winked at the camera as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, and Eddie’s heart fluttered. Richie looked incredible. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a Def Leopard t-shirt, with his fancy black boots and a dark red blazer overtop. He looked so good it made Eddie’s mouth water. Whoever had done his hair had made an attempt to lay it down flat, but had failed miserably, as Richie did nothing but fidget with it the whole interview, tugging at some of the curls or running his big, strong hands through it and roughing it up. It now stuck out wildly in places all over his head, but he still looked great. Eddie thought he always did. 

When Ellen called for a break, Eddie heard Richie ask, “How long?” After the camera cut out. 

“10 minutes,” One of the camera men answered. “So get something to eat or drink while we wait.”

When Richie walked up to Eddie he was smiling. “What did you think, babe?” He pulled Eddie into a hug and kissed his nose. 

“You did amazing,” Eddie smiled up at him, pecking his lips softly. “But, I’m pretty sure Ellen is going to kill you if you don’t at least  _try_ to stop cursing.”

“I am!” Richie defended. 

“Honey, you almost said ‘fuck’ like, 6 times.”

“I think ‘almost’ is the key word there, baby-love.” Richie shrugged. “Do you want to check out craft services? They might have some snacks.”

Eddie shook his head. “I actually saw something that I wanted to show you,” He said softly, eyes flicking over to the camera people to make sure they weren’t watching. 

“Oh yeah?” Richie grinned down at him, hands resting at the small of his back. “Then, lead the way, Magellan.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but took Richie’s hand nonetheless. He led him back through the studio, back towards the direction they’d been led in earlier. Eddie had briefly considered going back to Richie’s trailer, but it was a much farther walk and he wanted to make sure they had plenty of time. Well,  _plenty_ might have been a stretch, but he wanted enough time to work with. Ten minutes wasn’t very long. 

The janitor’s closet was the closest room to them with any sort of privacy. There was a single stall bathroom just around the corner from the closet, but Eddie flat out  _refused_ to get on his knees in a public restroom. At least a janitors closet had some semblance of being clean. It was full of cleaning products, after all. 

The door was unlocked, and Eddie considered it his lucky fucking day, yanking Richie inside and pinning him up against the door. Richie let out a little surprised noise as Eddie kissed him, gripping the lapels of his blazer and pulling him down to his height. 

“Goddamn, Eds.” Richie groaned, letting his head fall back against the door so Eddie could suck at his neck. “Don’t leave any marks, baby, I have to go back out there.” 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Eddie mumbled, quickly unbuckling Richie’s belt and shoving his pants down. “So, I want you to fuck my face.”

“Jesus, Eddie.” Richie choked out, laying his hands on Eddie’s shoulders as he dropped to his knees. 

Eddie pulled Richie’s boxers down, leaving them and his jeans just above his knees, and took Richie’s cock in his hand. He was already half-hard from the kissing and he filled out right in Eddie’s hand as he stroked him. Eddie planted kissed all around Richie’s tummy and thighs, jerking him up to fully hard before guiding Richie’s hands to the back of his head to hold him in place. “C’mon, Rich.” Eddie encouraged, resting the head of Richie’s cock on his lips. “C’mon, baby, give it to me.”

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie’s pupils were blown so wide, it made his eyes look black as he pushed his hips forward and slid into Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie groaned around him, cock throbbing in his pants as Richie’s length slid over his tongue and into his throat. Richie picked up his speed right away, knotting his fingers into Eddie’s hair and thrusting into his mouth over and over again, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag when he went too roughly. 

Eddie held onto Richie’s thighs as he sucked him off, occasionally digging his nails into his skin just to hear him hiss and whimper. He was painfully hard in his own pants, fucking  loving each time Richie slammed his hips forward and choked him. “Fuck, baby, you sound like such a whore.” Richie groaned out, tipping Eddie’s head back so he could look into his eyes. “So fucking good for me, pretty baby.” 

Eddie whined softly, light-headed from the short gasps of air he was getting between Richie’s thrusts. Spit dribbled off of Richie’s cock and down Eddie’s chin, the noise of their actions fucking obscene in the small room, echoing off the cement walls and flooding Eddie’s ears, surrounding him on all sides with Richie. 

“Touch yourself,” Richie grunted, pulling back to jerk himself off, tip of his dick resting against Eddie’s cheekbone. 

“Richie,” Eddie whimpered, slipping his hand into his pants to wrap around his own cock, slick with precum dripping from the head. 

“God, you look so good.” Richie’s fist flew over his cock, wet and shiny with Eddie’s spit, swiping it across his cheek and back to his lips. “Open,”

Eddie opened his mouth back up and Richie slammed in roughly, shoving completely into Eddie’s throat on his first thrust before pulling back and doing it again. 

Eddie was desperate to cum, muscles twitching as he neared his orgasm, but he wanted to make Richie cum first. He could tell Richie was getting close, as he was panting hard, fingers tightly wrapped up in Eddie’s hair, and his thrusts were becoming shallow and erratic. 

“Can you cum for me, sweet boy?” Richie asked, punctuating his question with a sharp jerk forward. 

Eddie nodded as best as he could, throat fluttering around Richie’s cock as he hummed. 

“Cum, baby, I want to see you.” Richie nodded, breathing short and heavy. 

Eddie stroked himself quickly, heat flooding through his veins as his orgasm hit. He came over his fist in his jeans, moaning out brokenly around Richie’s cock. Whatever that made Richie feel, it set him off too, spilling into Eddie’s mouth and down his throat while he held him in place by his hair. Richie’s hips twitched forward a few times as Eddie sucked him dry, riding out his orgasm for everything it was worth. Richie whimpered softly after a minute, sensitive and wobbly, and gently pulled Eddie off and to his feet. 

He gathered Eddie’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together, running circles over the knobs of Eddie’s jaw with him thumbs. “God, you’re incredible.” He mumbled, pecking Eddie’s lips lightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled against Richie’s mouth, nosing at his cheek. “I just fucking came in my pants, Richie,” He laughed softly. 

“Mm,” Richie nodded, swiping his hand over Eddie’s crotch. 

“What am I gonna do? I can’t go back out there like this.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went all Sonia Kaspbrak on me.” Richie shrugged. 

Eddie slapped his shoulder. “Don’t ever fucking say that to me again.”

Richie laughed loudly, eyes crinkling up. “I can’t help that your mother was an excellent lay, Spaghetti-Man.” He kissed Eddie’s nose despite his scowl. “Almost as good as you.”

“I hate you.” Eddie shook his head. 

Richie kept on smiling, just shaking his head. “No, you don’t.”

Eddie sighed. “No, I don’t.” He agreed. “But you do annoy me.”

“That’s love, baby.” Richie kissed Eddie’s nose again. 

“What am I gonna do about my pants, Rich?” Eddie pulled his attention back to the problem at hand. 

“Go to my trailer,” Richie pulled back, hand resting on the door handle as he prepared to go back out. “The sweatshirt I wore here is still in there. You can wear that until we leave.”

Eddie nodded, standing on his toes to kiss Richie again before they both stepped out into the hallway. Eddie shut the door to the janitors closet softly behind them, lacing his fingers through Richie’s and pulling him into another kiss. Richie hummed happily, his hands finding their way to Eddie’s hips and pulling him close so they were flush together. Eddie deepened the kiss, pressing up into Richie and tipping his head to the side so he could get a better angle to lick at Richie’s lips, encouraging him to part them. 

“There you are,” Richie and Eddie pulled apart as one of the crew people approached them. “We’re back on in, like, 30 seconds.” 

“Lead the way, then.” Richie pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s cheek before turning away and following the crew person back out to the sound stage. He twisted around and threw a wink Eddie’s way as they disappeared around a corner. 

Eddie sighed happily, still buzzing from his orgasm and from the kiss Richie had left on his cheek. He swept his fingertips over his skin, lightly touching over where Richie’s lips had been, and smiled, heart spinning in his chest.

Eddie’s walk to Richie’s trailer was brisk, as he wanted to get there as fast as possible to minimize someone seeing him with a huge fucking cum stain on the front of his jeans like he was a teenager. Richie’s sweatshirt was draped over the vanity chair in his trailer, and it was warm and soft and it smelled like Richie, sweet like the floral body wash he used and a little spicy like the cologne he spritzed on every morning before they left the house. 

When Eddie pulled it on, it hung down to his mid-thigh, completely concealing the stain on his crotch. The sleeves hung down over his hands, encompassing him completely, and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he smiled. The sweatshirt was a dark gray and had a little cartoon Richie holding a microphone on it, with a speech bubble that said ‘Trashmouth Tour 2019’. Richie had been so excited the day his tour merch showed up at their apartment that he’d immediately mailed one of the shirts to everyone they knew. He’d kept one for himself, obviously, and one for Eddie, and Eddie loved to wear it, because he loved to show his support for Richie in any way he could. 

He checked his watch quickly, and decided he had plenty of time to make it back to the sound stage before the wrapped up, so he quickly shed his clothes and tossed them on the counter before draping Richie’s long sweater back over his body. He grabbed his phone and climbed up on the couch, positioning himself in the mirror and turning around so he could snap a picture of himself. He was sure Richie would appreciate the photo, especially for the next time he went on tour and wanted something to jerk off to, so Eddie leaned far forward so the sweatshirt rode up over his ass, and used his free hand to spread himself open to Richie would be able to see his hole, before snapping a few quick pictures of himself. 

He looked over the pictures before saving them and redressing, then speed-walked his way back to the sound stage. 

Richie and Ellen were already back on the air, chatting and laughing like they were old friends. Richie looked incredible, still, and Eddie mentally patted himself on the back for not fucking up Richie’s hair or his clothes while they’d been fooling around in the janitors closet. Richie looked happy, a soft pink blush spread across his cheeks that Eddie recognized as his post-sex bliss. Richie caught Eddie’s eye from where he stood in the wings and winked at him, smiling before returning to his story about when he and Eddie had met Bill Murray at Whole Foods, sending laughter rolling through the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
